


Joss the Jedimalorian In: The New Baby

by Khelkhet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khelkhet/pseuds/Khelkhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joss has a new baby sister, but he's not very excited about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joss the Jedimalorian In: The New Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny random bit of cute I wrote entirely for myself.

Joss the Jedimalorian in:

The New Baby

  
  
  


“I still don’t like her.” Joss’s announcement was punctuated by a five and a half year old plopping himself with an exasperated sigh onto the couch near his mother’s desk. He sprawled, staring up at the ceiling. “She smells funny.”

 

Khel had taken the opportunity to introduce Joss to his newborn sibling only minutes after she’d been born, and had been able to tell by the frown and slightly disgusted expression that he’d been rather unimpressed and maybe a touch disappointed. She’d expected as much; she’d been just as uncertain as to the future when Runi was born as she had been when Joss had come along, and the concept of a jealous boy hadn’t occurred to her until he’d declared that the new baby was ugly and he didn’t want her. Days had passed before he’d been willing to venture anywhere near the small pink-skinned intruder again, and he seemed just as unhappy.

 

“Of course you don’t like her,” Khel countered, not bothering to look over despite dirty bare feet belonging to the red-skinned boy sticking up and wiggling oddly as he examined them, “She’s only just gotten here. Give her time.”

 

Joss groaned, “‘Time’ is forever,” he mumbled, “All she does is cry and poop.”

 

“And eat. That’s pretty much all you did when you were that small, too.”

 

The boy snorted his disbelief. “Did you, when you were little?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Nope?”

 

“Nope. I was a perfect little thing, and quite brilliant.” Khel smirked, only then taking her attention away from the padds she’d been reading to look over at the now upside down boy, whose feet were where his head ought to have been and his hair dangled over the seat of the couch. He didn’t need to know that she actually remembered nothing of being a child; the mysteries of his mother’s youth were a burden he didn’t need to bear, and one that she, much to Oren’s chagrin, chose to completely ignore nowadays. She asked, “Do you do more than eat, cry and poop now?”

 

Joss had to think about that. “Most of the time.”

 

Khel nodded her agreement, “But you were small like her, once. When babies are that small, they cry because they’re hungry, gassy, cold, hot, and a thousand different reasons mankind shall never figure out; they eat until you’d swear they’re about to explode, throw most of it up again, and then they sleep so they can grow up big and strong and bother their mother at three in the morning. It won’t be long before she’s following you everywhere and you’ll adore her.”

 

Joss considered that, too. Then he shook his upside down head. “Nope. I don’t think you’re right. Can’t you just send her back and get more force-kids from Tython?”

 

Khel smirked. “I think thirteen former younglings is enough. Besides, I think if I were to take more and divert them from their former destinies as Jedi, Master Othone’s hair would probably turn grey and fall out, and he’d look silly without his hair, don’t you think?” she  reached a hand to run fingers through Joss’s; it was too long, and she really ought to have it cut, but when he was rightside up it was just long enough to shadow his eyes. The boy had no idea how beautiful he was, and what a handsome man he’d make someday. “Just trust me, Joss; someday you’ll love her.”

 

Joss squirmed until he was upright again, and Khel joined him on the couch. He was affectionate with her, unlike most of the former younglings, who’d been taken from their families and had, somewhere along the way, been taught to distance themselves. She’d not admit it out loud, but she rather enjoyed what little cuddles she could get. Eventually Joss would be too big to hold, and some of the younglings, while they loved her, had a hard time getting by what they’d been taught before becoming her children.

 

Joss hrmed.  “Do you?”

 

“Love her? Of course I do.”

 

“She’s not even red! Was I that ugly when I was little? Did you love me when I was small?”

 

“Mmhmm. Of course...Even though you were small and smelly and -terribly- ugly,” She poked at him, making him squeal with delight, “And all you did was cry, eat and poop, everything about you was perfect.”

 

Joss giggled his way into her lap, where his grin started to fade. He asked quietly and quite seriously, “Then why did we have to get Runi, if you already had perfect me, and thirteen younglings is enough?”

 

Khel scoffed, “Well, you know how Oren jabbers on and on about destiny and all that rot?” She asked, and the boy nodded. “And you know how he says we teach you all that we can, so you can be the best you can be?” Another nod. “Well...Now you’re a big brother, and you will get to help Master Oren, Adlar and I teach Runi how to be...Well, Runi...When she’s big enough.”

 

Joss took a few moments to digest this, during which time he melted into a puddle of red-skinned goo against his mother, and happily tolerated her twiddling his hair around her fingers. “What can I teach her?”

 

“You can teach her anything you wish.”

 

“Like about droids?”

 

“Yes. And how to walk, talk and read and eventually how to run. You’ll even get to protect her and keep her safe, and tuck her into your bed when she has bad dreams.”

 

That seemed to appeal to him a bit. “I can teach her the Force, and shooting pistols?”

 

“Anything you wish.” Khel repeated, “And as an added bonus, as her big brother, she’ll be looking to you with all her annoying little questions, and you get to answer. She’ll practically worship you.”

 

That was definitely starting to sound good. Joss grinned big. “She can be my apprentice.” he declared. 

 

Khel nodded her agreement. “See? Problem solved. Suddenly she’s not so bad, hmm? We must both be patient, and give her time to grow, that’s all.  Now, back to bed with you, you’re not sleeping in my quarters.” she playfully shoved him with the Force, knowing full well it delighted him, and, if she weren’t careful, that would wind him up enough that sending him back to bed would become impossible, so she didn’t push too hard. 

 

Joss squealed, looped his arms around Khel’s neck to resist the Force being used against him, and kissed his mother’s nose. “Okay...Goodnight. I’ll try to like her...Can’t promise anything.” He then let go, darted toward the door, pausing there to grin back at his mother. “She still smells funny, though.” he declared, and then vanished into the corridors of the estate. 

 

Not long after, Khel, deciding the hours just before dawn seemed like the perfect time to finally go to sleep, first checked in on her son. He had fallen asleep half out of his blankets, Mimi the mini astromech droid standing vigil by his bed. The tiny droid boop-booped very quietly at her, spinning its dome and illuminating a bit. 

 

<Joss=sleeping. Recording=Incomplete. Mimi=Standing By.>

 

“Come here,” Khel whispered, kneeling down to the small droid’s level, and the droid obeyed. “Show me.” She cast a glance over to the sleeping boy; that was one talent she was a touch jealous of. The boy could sleep through anything.

 

Mimi projected the recording Joss had begun. The sleepy pureblood child was excited as he’d shared his plans with Mimi, and after throwing a blanket over himself and his precious droid, he’d started a story.

 

“These are the adventures of Joss, the great Jedimalorian and big brother, and his apprentice and baby sister, Runi!”


End file.
